Why Did They Have to Leave Paris?
by Mack.The.Awesome.16
Summary: When Zoe and Miles come back from their summer trip to Paris, Hunter is in for a surprise. Oneshot.


I rolled my eyes as giggles and smacks were heard behind me, the soft murmur of my brother Miles whispering something into his current girlfriend, Zoe's ear, earning another annoying giggle. It was their first night back from Paris, and since her mom wasn't going to be home, she was allowed to spend the night at our house, just as long as she didn't sleep in the same bed with Miles. Well, they were probably going to break that rule tonight. I groaned and let out a spew of curses as I was killed, the controller falling from my hands. Idiotic assholes. Why couldn't they just stay back in Paris? I was in the process of trying to beat my high score, and then they showed up all kissy kissy smoochy smoochy.

"Do you want to have dinner now?" Miles exclaimed behind me in a low voice. "I can cook you some spaghetti and then I can be your desert." Ugh, disgusting. Excuse me while I blow chunks.

"Only if I can have my desert twice."

"Of course." With quick succession they ran out of the room, giggles and all evaporating. Finally, I can put my head into the game. Mind into the grind. As my hands found the controller, a new wave on confidence filled me. I'd most likely earn a few more trophies if I gave it my all.

* * *

><p>I regretfully had to stop playing as my stomach started to feel like it was sinking in on itself, and as mom or Frankie weren't home, I had to order the pizza myself. All the toppings fit for a king, and some bread sticks with cheese, I told them. And yes, a big two liter of Mountain Dew to top it off. With a forehead dripping with sweat, I peeled off my jacket and t-shirt, leaving myself in bare chested.<p>

"Oh, Miles," A voice called from the kitchen loudly, a high husky pitch ringing through the hallway.

"Fuck, yes." What the fuck were they doing in there? I shuddered as I remembered the promise of desserts. Oh wow, dad is going to kill them. And Miles will kill me if I don't warn them. I could feel a pounding head ache start to form in my temple as I started for the hallway, closing my eyes in frustration at them. In the kitchen, really? Such idiots.

"Miles, yes, yes. Don't stop." As I rounded the corner, my breath left me in a rush, and an apparent bulge started to form in my front. Zoe stood with one of her legs propped onto the counter, big c-cup boobs pulled out of the front of her tank top and bouncing up and down as Miles ate her out. Now, I have never seen someone in this compromising position except in porn and the occasional nudy video game mom would let me have. Never in person. And being the fifteen year old I was, the sight before was getting me feeling a little hazy.

Zoe looked up as she saw me, and a smirk appeared on her lip. She moaned even louder as she neared her climax, and abruptly pushed his head away and pulled her leg down.

"What gives?" Miles questioned, holding his hands up in agitation.

"I don't do shows, baby. Especially for your kid brother." He turned around slowly, and as soon as he could tell I was there, he glared knives.

"What the fuck do you want, perv?"

"Actually, I should be asking you the same question. I come in here to wait for my pizza and warn you guys in case you were doing _that_ and I see you in the act of doing, "I could feel myself shudder, from disgust or pleasure I didn't know. "Whatever _that_ was, and get scarred for life. So please excuse me if I freeze from fear of seeing Zoe's vagina, thank you very much." Slipping my hands into my pocket, I give me a warning smirk, to which he grunts at me. "And I mean, you wouldn't want mom hearing about how you gave your girlfriend a certain dessert when she gets home, would you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I? Maybe you should learn to do that stuff in your room, and not where somebody could easily catch you." Miles glared down at me and just nods, motioning for Zoe to follow. As she passed me her hands limply grazed across my still apparent bulge, causing me to jump. Her annoying giggle sounded in my ear, and with a flip of her brown hair she was following my annoying brother, about to do god knows what.

"Idiot." I muttered under my breath with a huff, trying to push the hormonal thoughts from my head. The bell droned through the hallway, and eagerly I ran to answer it, ready to be rid of the thoughts of Zoe Rivas. Stupid, bimbo, Zoe.

* * *

><p>After almost a whole pizza, half a two liter, and all the bread sticks, I was full unable to continue my escapade. Deciding to retire to play some Realm of Doom, I scooped up my trash and cleaned up the living room, making my way to my dimly lit room with a smile. Well, a smile until I heard the earth shattering groans from my brother's room. God, can't they get a life?<p>

Realm of Doom lasted for about forty minutes before I had to stop playing, my eyes forcing themselves shut every so often. Am I getting soft or something? I never get tired this early. Maybe it was the stress of having to see my brother in such a compromising position. With a shiver, I slipped on a pair of flannel black and grey pajama bottoms quickly, and shoved myself into bed, my mind filtering with thoughts as the moans of Zoe and Miles got louder. Without wanting it to, the bulge in my pants got hard to ignore, and I was unable to sleep. Stupid idiot brother and his stupid bimbo girlfriend. I hate them so much.

With shaking hands I pulled down my pajama pants and boxers, and let my instincts take its course.

* * *

><p>Zoe's hot breath awoke me from my sleep, her small hands cupping my balls as her other one rubbed my dick slowly. It took a second before I could fully take in the situation, and with angry hands I pulled her off of me, throwing her back and off of my bed. What the fuck?<p>

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Even in the darkness, I could still tell that she rolled her eyes as she sighed. With quick movements she appeared onto of me again, putting my hands above my hands in a tight grip.

"I'm trying to have my way with you, little Hollingsworth. I suggest you keep quiet so your brother doesn't hear us."

"Isn't this considered, you know, cheating?" She shrugged, leaning her head down to lick her way up my neck, her hot tongue causing a grouping of goose bumps to appear on my skin. My breath grew harsh, and with a giggle she let go of my hands.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Her hands wrapped around my now hard dick again, and I felt myself shudder. Another giggle. "Don't you agree, Hunter?"

"Just come here, already." As a haze filled my head, all coherent thoughts left me, and I grabbed onto Zoe tightly as her lips met mine. Groans and moans filled the air, more hushed than the ones she had with Miles, but none the less, hot and heavy. I could feel myself smile as she ground into my hips as she moaned her high pitched moans, and I drove straight into her wet core. Tonight was going to be a goodnight, I thought to myself as I thrust deep inside her, groaning at the sensation of her tightening around my length. I could just _feel_ it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed the little oneshot I thought up! I was going to go more in depth with it, but I don't think I could at the moment. Hopefully my gaming lingo didn't suck so bad. Well, have a goodnight everyone.**


End file.
